


Winter Solstice Vignettes

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edible Body Paint, Fluff, Frottage, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots that deal with the relationships of the following: AkuRoku, RokuNo, AkuRoku, and then all three men together. Each one shot is a stand alone, except for the two that are the threesome related fics, as those go hand in hand. The ratings overall vary from story to story, and will be rated as such at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Days - AkuNo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the A-R-R gift exchange on dA for [GlitterKatKH](http://glitterkatkh.deviantart.com/).

**A*R*R Secret Santa prompt – AkuNo in which a snowball fight turns into a sweet moment in a freezing snow bank that makes Axel want to kill kittens because it’s so damn cold!**

* * *

  **Snow Days - AkuNo (M Rating)**

“Wake up!” A pillow was thrown at Axel’s head, making the redhead grumble half-heartedly in his sleep. “Wake….UP!”

The person that had been yelling at him to wake up suddenly jumped on the bed, forcing him to sit up. “Reno! What the hell is your problem? Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep?” He groaned, laying back down on the bed. He tried not to think about how cute the other redhead was being, clearly excited about something that he wasn’t aware of.

“Sheesh, fine.” Reno slipped off of him, walking back over to his twin bed. “I thought ya might like to know that class has been canceled for the day.”

That piqued Axel’s interests. “Oh? And why is that? Did the school finally burn down?”

“Careful,” Reno snorted, shaking his head. “You don’t know who may be listening.” He laid on his side, his shirt riding up just a little, giving Axel a nice view. “So, are ya gonna go back to sleep, or ya wanna know what’s up?”

Rolling over onto his side, he looked across the way at who could be considered to be his twin. Except, they weren’t twins. If they were, what the tended to enjoy dabbling in would probably be illegal in most of the United States, and for where it was legal, he’d rather not think of those places. No, Reno was a force of nature, one that Axel had no idea how to handle at first. They had been assigned the same dorm room their freshman year of college, based upon what each of them answered on the dorm room assignment questionnaire. He guessed that they both put down that they had facial tattoos, because everything else was sort of generic. Not that he minded, of course. He was happy to see someone else with tattoos, cool ones to boot. He glanced at those markings, as he took the bait.

“Sure, I want to know what’s up.” Axel’s eyes kept being drawn to that trail that was just peeking out with Reno’s ridden up shirt.

“My dick.” Reno grinned. Axel rolled his eyes, and laid on his back, listening to the other redhead’s cackle.

“I thought you were actually going to tell me, idiot.” Axel stretched out on the bed, groaning as his back cracked in two different places. “I’d say with the way my body is feeling, I bet it’s snowing.”

“Awww. Yer no fun.” Reno pouted, sitting up to cross his legs. “And yeah, that’s it. We got ourselves a snow day today. You wanna go play in the snow with me?”

“And if I’d rather stay here, where it’s warm, and I don’t have to worry about dressing in layers?” Axel turned his head, giving Reno a look. “You know I can’t stand when it snows.”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport.” Getting up from the bed, Reno walked over to Axel’s, and tried to pull the covers off. “Come on, you know it’ll be fun. Besides, since there’s no classes today, do you really just want to sit in here and sulk?”

Holding onto the blanket, Axel grinned. “Maybe I do. What’s wrong with that? You telling me, you’d rather go outside, where it’s freezing ass cold, than stay in here with me?” He reached up and grabbed on Reno’s biceps, pulling him to lay on top of him.

“No fair, yo.” Reno didn’t bother to struggle, instead settling on Axel’s chest with a contented sigh.

“What’s not fair?” Axel asked, casually running his fingers through the soft strands of Reno’s ponytail. The hair looked like it was a Brillo pad texture, but was quite the opposite. Reno cared about his hair, and it showed by how long the redhead usually took to get ready in the morning. His fingers eased through the soft layers, a smile on his face.

“I wanna go and play in the snow.” Reno looked up, resting his chin on Axel’s sternum. “Why won’t ya just go, yo? I promise, it’ll be fun. Besides, ya got that cute new beanie you could wear. It’ll keep ya warm, I’m sure of it.”

Axel pulled Reno up towards his face, wanting to speak directly into the redhead’s ear. “What if I would rather keep us warm in here, under this blanket?”

“You sure are one horny bastard, ain’t ya?” Reno groaned low, shaking his head. Axel chuckled softly, nuzzling the side of the redhead’s face. “Yo, I promise ya when we get back, we can engage in this ‘warmth’ you speak of.” He pulled out of Axel’s grasp, and slipped off the bed. “I wanna go play, so you do what you want.”

Smirking, Axel glanced down at Reno’s groin. “Seems like you want some of this warmth now.” The tip of his cock was pushing through the small hole in his boxers, semi-erect.

“Shut it, would ya?” Reno turned around, and grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor. “Ya know when ya talk like that, it gets me all riled up.”

He watched the other man’s ass, as he got up from the bed, covering his own problem up. “Well, can you blame me? It’s not that often I get to see you this giddy.” He grabbed his own pair of jeans and slipped them on. “I’m guessing a shower is out of the question.”

“Uh, right. What’s the point?” Reno’s smile lit up his face. “I mean, yer gonna just get all sweaty and gross while we’re out there. Why not just take one later?” He pulled an all black thermal over his head, and grabbed some socks out of his dresser drawer. “Would ya stop standin’ there like that, and get dressed, yo?”

Axel ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I’m half dressed.”

“Doesn’t count.”

Chuckling, Axel went over to his dresser, and grabbed a black and aqua striped thermal from the drawer, and pulled it over his head. “Fine. Gosh, you must really love snow. Did you not see a lot of it where you grew up?”

“Nope! It was all sunshine and then, rain. But no snow like this.” Reno grabbed a scarf that had their school’s logo scattered in a random pattern, and wrapped it around his neck. “Guess yer used to this, huh?”

Axel hadn’t grown up too far away from the college. He could have lived at home, and saved money on his tuition by not choosing to do the room and board aspect, but he wanted to full experience. “Yeah, which is why I’d much rather stay in bed.” He grabbed his own scarf, the two had bought them at the last football game they had attended. “Nothing says I’m happy to be out of class today than wearing my school’s scarf.”

“Hey, I like this scarf, yo.” Reno grabbed his snow boots and pulled them up over his pants. “It’s Friday. It’s a snow day. We essentially have a three day weekend. And maybe, just _maybe_ , if the snow keeps going like this, we may get a FOUR day weekend.” Reno took the black knit beanie off the round bedpost, and put it on his head. “How can ya not be happy about that?”

The redhead shrugged. “I guess I’m just a pessimist.”

“You ain’t like that when ya got yer dick inside-”

He covered the redhead’s mouth with his hand. “Yes, well. I do also enjoy gagging you, so…” He smirked, as Reno’s aqua eyes narrowed. “You’re so cute when you glare at me like that.” He kept his hand over Reno’s lips, completely unfazed when he could feel the coolness of his wet tongue rub against his palm. “Careful, you don’t know where that’s been.” He pulled his hand away, and wiped the spit off on his pant leg.

“Gross, yo!” Reno started to spit, while Axel continued to laugh. “Why ya gotta be mean, Axe?”

Grabbing his gloves, Axel took his own dark grey beanie, which Reno had given to him as a gift, off of his round bedpost. “Not mean. Just like to tease you, Red. You should know that by now. How long we been together?” He stuck it on top of his head, covering the top of his ears, happy to feel its familiar warmth.

“Too fuckin’ long.” The other redhead pouted, his arms crossed over his chest. Axel threw him his wintercoat. “Thanks.” The pout quickly turned back into a smile, as Reno put his coat on.

“No problem.” Slipping his own long coat on, he opened the door. “Am I really going out in the snow with you?”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Reno grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the dorm room.

They didn’t bother to drop their hands, as most of the people on their floor knew that they were pretty close. Axel tried to put his gloves on, but Reno would not let go of his hand. Figuring it was a wasted effort, he shoved his gloves into his coat pocket, hoping he’d have a chance to put them on before they played in the snow. He did, however, remember to grab his sunglasses, which he put on, as Reno burst through the door, leading them outside to the packed snow.

“Holy shit.” Axel said, stopping suddenly. “You didn’t tell me there was this much snow!” Even though the snow was still falling, you could tell it was daytime by the light hiding behind the clouds. The entire campus was covered in a blanket of white, and there were students scattered everywhere - some were making snowmen, others were building forts, and some were just goofing off, throwing snow at anyone who would walk past them. “Reno….Don’t even think about it.”

Reno had reached down to start gathering up some snow, but instantly stopped when Axel said something. “Ya need to lighten up, meanie.” Reno threw a handful at him, laughing maniacally before darting away quickly.

Trying to keep a stern face, Axel slipped his gloves on and chased after the redhead, who was still laughing. “I hate how you’re so good at running!” Axel shouted, following the other redhead towards a quieter part of campus. There were less students around, Reno having run far enough away from the main buildings to keep them secluded. Axel wasn’t paying attention to what was ahead of him. Instead, he was looking down at his feet, to make sure he wasn’t running through any damp puddles. When he thought he had caught up, he lifted up his head, and saw that he was alone.

“Reno!! Where the fuck did you go?” He called out, trying to find the redhead. He sighed, ashamed that he had lost track of the other redhead, and surprised at how well he was hidden. Given the fact that his hair was as bright as his was, and very easily distinguishable, but nope. There was nothing. Well, there was something, but he didn’t think the redhead would be that sneaky. Taking a gamble, he headed towards a rather large snowbank.

Before he made it to the edge, he bent down and scooped up some snow, making as little noise as he possibly could. He placed his sunglasses in his pocket, wanting to make sure that he could see everything in front of him, rather than have a blind spot, and then be attacked from an angle the sunglasses obscured. Packing up a few snowballs, Axel placed them in the crook of his arm, not wanting to be ambushed by Reno. He knew the other redhead was probably laying in wait for him, and he wasn’t about to be unarmed. He reached the top of the embankment and looked down.

“Well, shit.” Axel didn’t see the redhead, assuming he would be pressed into the side of snowdrift. But there was only more snow. Sighing, he slid down the small hill, and soon began to get pelted by wet snowballs, giving him no time to duck. “RENO!”

“Hah!! Yer so bad at this!” Reno’s voice was coming from behind a tree, about ten feet away from where Axel was now sitting in the snow. “For someone who grew up ‘ere, I’d think ya’d be more inclined to look at all yer surroundings.”

Jumping up quickly, the redhead began to run towards the sound of the other’s voice. He began to throw the snowballs he had loaded up with, and laughed gleefully as he heard Reno curse, letting him know that the snowballs had struck true. He ducked as more snow went flying, changing his course to head back towards the embankment.

“Careful, jackass!” Axel picked up more snow, throwing the newly made snowballs as he ran. “I’ve got you now!”

He tackled Reno into the embankment, laughing as Reno squealed in his arms, trying to get free from his grip. He grabbed some more snow and quickly pulled the beanie off, dumping the snow on top of his head.

“YEEOWTCH!” Reno screamed, shaking his head as clumps of snow fell. “No fair!”

Laughing more, Axel gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Who said this was fair, huh?” He should have been paying more attention, but he couldn’t help but notice how happy Reno was, even with the dripping snow.

“No one, yo.” The beanie that Axel was wearing was soon gone, replaced by the same snow he had just dumped on Reno’s head. Their eyes locked, as Reno’s lips curled up into a smirk. “Oopsie.”

Instead of getting mad, all Axel could do was laugh. He laughed, and laughed even more as he pulled the snow off the top of his head. He could feel his cheeks were becoming pink, as he was drawn closer to the other redhead, unable to stop himself. He tore off one of his gloves, still damp with the leftover snow, and shoved it back into his pocket.

“What are ya doin?” Reno asked, as Axel began to brush the snow off the sides of his face. He felt Reno shiver against his touch.

“Just trying to be nice,” Axel’s fingers danced along the red crescent tattoo, knowing that Reno enjoyed it when he touched his marks. “Truce?”

“Only if ya say I won,” Reno leaned into the redhead’s touch. “Then, we can have a truce.”

“Fine,” Axel leaned forward, letting his lips brush gently against the soft flesh of the other redhead’s pouting lips. “You won.” He gave Reno’s bottom lip a quick lick, before pulling away with a smile on his face.

Reno moved to sit on his lap, facing him with a smirk on his face. “What’s my prize, yo?” His arms wrapped around Axel’s neck, moving higher up on his thighs.

“Me?” Axel asked, forgetting momentarily where they were at, only focused on the redhead’s soft lips inching closer and closer to his own once more. “Unless, that’s not good enough?”

“Oh, it’s good enough.” Reno closed the distance between their bodies, his lips latching onto Axel’s without a moment’s pause. Axel groaned low into the kiss, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Reno’s waist.

Their hips connected, and as their groins brushed against each other, both voiced their appreciation with soft moans. Axel wanted more from him, so he opened his mouth slightly, hoping Reno would take the small hint. He did indeed take the hint, as their tongues began to touch one another, gently rubbing together as more soft moans were captured by each others’ mouths. Axel began to lean backwards, pulling Reno down with him, as their kiss began to become more heated, both breathing heavily through their noses. The moment his back connected with the wet snow, he broke off their kiss with a loud gasp.

“SHIT!” Axel swore loudly, bolting back upright, as Reno laughed near his ear.

“What’s a matter, baby?” Reno’s laughter continued to ring in his ear, as the redhead spoke. “Afraid of a little snow?”

Grumbling, Axel stood up quickly, keeping the redhead wrapped around his body. “I swear to Gaia, Reno.” He set him down, and brushed off the back of his ass, muttering under his breath.

“What was that?” Reno put the beanie back on his head, before stealing Axel’s from his hand. “You’re such a sourpuss, ya know that?” He put Axel’s on for him, which made the redhead stop his muttering.

“I’m not,” Axel pouted. “I just...I hate the snow.”

“Well, then. Let’s go back to the room, and I can warm ya up properly.” Reno’s aqua eyes glinted with mirth. “Ya can’t say ya didn’t have fun out here with me.”

The two of them naturally fell into step with one another, their gloved hands interlocked. Axel had put his other hand in his pocket, idly playing with the wet glove still inside. “What about the others that are stuck in the dorms?”

“Since when’d that become a problem?” Reno wore a sly smile on his face. Axel rolled his eyes, and opened the door to the dorm building. “Besides, I think most o’ them are outside, playin’ in the snow.”

Axel let go of Reno’s hand, and began to unbutton his coat, as they walked up the stairs to their floor. “I guess you’re right.” He shoved his other glove in his coat pocket, and rubbed his hands together, keeping them warm.

“Wanna take a hot shower first?” The other redhead wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Axel chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He unlocked their dorm room, and held it open for him. “No, I’m okay for right now.” He walked in after him, and threw his coat and scarf over the desk chair. He closed, and discreetly locked the door by coughing at the exact moment the lock sounded.

“Okay, yo?” Reno wore only his thermal shirt and boxers, having wasted no time in getting more comfortable.

Axel pulled off his boots, and took off his pants. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Reno pulled the curtains closed, as Axel turned the small desk lamp on, leaving the room bathed in soft white light. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

Reno had pulled back the covers, and was making himself comfy in Axel’s bed. “Thought we’d continue where ya so unexpectedly left me hangin’ with some blue balls back outside?”

“Like I didn’t get them myself,” Axel smirked, laying down on the bed next to him.

“Think ya want me to take care o’ that for ya, Axel?” Reno draped the covers over the two of them, as they obscured the soft light with the dark comforter over their heads.

He groaned low, as he placed his hands on Reno’s waist, and pulled him close against him. “You’d fuckin’ better…”

“Then give us a kiss…?”

Axel pressed his body against Reno’s. As his lips moved against his slowly, he gave a simple answer to his lover, thanking whatever deity that was up above for their unexpected snow day.

“If you insist…” 


	2. Merry Christmas, May Your New Year Dreams Come True - AkuRokuNo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A*R*R Secret Santa prompt - AkuRokuNo where a Scrooge Roxas makes Axel and Reno plot a way to REALLY get Roxas into the Christmas spirit with a few ribbons and ties. ;3

**'Merry Christmas, May Your New Year Dreams Come True' - AkuRokuNo**   **(Rating - Explicit)**

* * *

The dulcet tones of Karen Carpenter were floating through their apartment, as they decorated their place before the non-believer came back home. Axel was stringing garland along the doorframe that led back to their bedrooms, the small bag of mistletoe he had bought as an impulse buy from one of the cute Girl Scouts outside the grocery store earlier in the week tucked away in his pants pocket. He hummed the tune under his breath, happiness flowing out of him.

Trying to get everything settled before Roxas came back home was proving to be a chore, but Axel wasn’t about to complain. They had a free weekend together, the first one they had had in quite a few weeks. And with it being so close to Christmas, Axel wasn’t going to miss this opportunity, no matter what Mr. Grinch would say about it. He didn’t understand the blonde’s utter loathing of the holiday, especially since this year he could say that he has two boyfriends to be with, rather than just one. Axel wasn’t quite sure how they had all ended up in a polyamorous relationship, but he also knew what the three of them had was something good.

They had all met at Axel’s work - the nearby bar where he bartended for a living, on separate nights, around five months ago. First, Axel had spotted Roxas out of the crowd, when he moseyed up to his bar.  The moment that Roxas had sat down, he placed a napkin down, his number hastily scrawled onto it. He hadn’t even heard him speak yet, but he knew that there was something special about him. A quick introduction, and the two began a casual conversation. The petite blonde had played coy that night, saying that he wasn’t really interested in any sort of relationship, as he already had a good thing going with a guy. But that didn’t stop Axel from continuing to flirt with him, pouring him heavy-handed drinks. He knew the manager of the bar wouldn’t care too much, and the cutie kept encouraging him with his pretty blue eyes, batting his eyelashes playfully. They had shared a couple of playful kisses over the bar, but never went any further than that. At the end of the night, Roxas had walked to his car alone.

Imagine his surprise, when the petite blonde walked back into the bar the next night, this time with a redhead on his arm. And not your run of the mill redhead either. No, if Axel hadn’t already known he was an only child, he would have guessed this guy to be his long lost brother. Bright red locks, just like his own, worn in a ponytail, trailing down his back. But, the similarities didn’t stop there. This redhead that was with his blonde beauty from the night before had tattoos on his face, just like he had on his own. His were a deep shade of purple, and were upside down triangles, while this other one had two red crescents underneath both of his aqua eyes. He had set two napkins down on the bar, and poured the two of them drinks. Five hours later, he was going home with Reno and Roxas, and now, here it was, a week before Christmas. He and Reno were moving as quick as they could as a team, decorating their entire apartment while Roxas was busy with work all day, leaving the two of them alone to do as they pleased.

“You gonna help me with this tree?” Reno called out, trying to speak above the heartwarming version of ‘Christmas Waltz’. It wasn’t Christmas until Axel heard that song, and he was glad that his lover didn’t seem to mind too much, as he had kept walking over to the stereo to listen to the tune again and again. “And, I swear to Gaia, if you put that song back to the beginning, I’m not going to make hot chocolate for us. Don’t make me become Roxas’ ally in this war you two have got going on.”

Rolling his eyes, Axel pushed a tack into wall, coiling the green bristles around it. “Fine. I won’t play it again. What can I say? I love that song.” He pushed one last tack in, and looped the garland one last time. “One more thing…” He pulled the mistletoe out, and hung it up in the middle of the door, tying the string to a hook he had placed once the garland was set.

“Kiss me?” Reno was suddenly in front of him, his aqua eyes glowing with the soft light of the Christmas lights that were twinkling in their modest tree. Startled, he gave the redhead a quick kiss on the cheek, before going over to put some more ornaments on the tree. “Awww, come on! That ain’t a kiss, yo!”

He knew that Reno wasn’t going to let up if he didn’t go back over there, and give him a proper kiss. They had all decided that they were okay if one wanted to fool around while another wasn’t there, but it still felt surreal to Axel. He was more than happy with being with the two of them together, but he was still nervous when he was alone with one of them, while the other was gone. There were three bedrooms in their apartment, but they all slept together in the master bedroom, on their giant California King mattress. It was the first bed Axel could say he slept on without his feet hanging over the edge. Pulling himself out of his head, he walked back over to where Reno was standing, a rather provocative smile on his face.

Bending down just a little, Axel cupped Reno’s left cheek with his right hand, and kissed him softly, letting his lips linger for just a second. He felt Reno’s lips become slack, as he began to kiss him back. Soon, their tongues were touching, and Axel’s other hand was now being wrapped around Reno’s waist, a low moan falling past his lips as he felt how turned on the other redhead was. Blushing, he let him go, and pulled back from the kiss slowly, leaving soft kisses in the wake of their spike in passion.

Reno’s eyes were full of lust. “Fuck, Axel. Let’s go back to the bedroom.” Axel watched, as that pink tongue he had been kissing just a moment ago flicked over Reno’s bottom lip, making his cock ache with the same desire written all over Reno’s face.

“Can’t. We gotta finish decorating before he gets home. You know he’s going to be so mad at us, but maybe he won’t mind too much if he sees how much effort we put into it.” He discreetly adjusted his pants, turning away from him, as he walked back over towards the tree.

A loud sigh echoed through the new quiet apartment, as the iPod chose another song. “And how do you propose we put him into the mood? What do you think it’s going to take to get him to accept that we both like Christmas, and that there’s no way we’re not going to celebrate it?”

“How should I know?” Axel stuck the star at the top of the tree. “You think that we should dress up or something? Ugly sweaters, or something like that?” He said it offhandedly, not at all really wanting to do such a thing. “Or, maybe we could just start baking things, and then he’ll see why this holiday isn’t as bad as he’s making it out to be.”

The redhead was suddenly next to him. “No, no. I think what ya said first is perfect.”

“No.” Axel shook his head, cursing himself for even thinking of saying something like that. “No, Reno.”

Reno began laughing, shaking his head. “Nah, nah. Ya got it all wrong, partner. It’s not for you and for I. It’s for _him_.”

“Roxas? That’s never going to happen.” Axel hung the last ornament up. “There. Done.” He picked up the small boxes and stuck them in the plastic bin they had bought when they had picked up the tree and decorations. “Where the hell am I going to put this?”

“Stick it in my bedroom. I don’t care.” Reno said, taking a seat on the chaise attached to their couch. “Maybe if we spike his hot cocoa with some aphrodisiac, he’ll relent.”

“You’re incorrigible, you know that, right?” Axel walked back towards the bedrooms, and opened Reno’s door. “Jesus, when’s the last time you aired this place out?” He coughed, as the smell of cigarettes hit him hard. He set the box down, and quickly closed the door.

“I sent him a text, yo.” Reno said, phone laying on his lap. Axel took a seat next to him on the couch, resting his head against the back.

“Oh? What’d you say?” Axel leaned against him, resting his head on Reno’s shoulder. “You think we should put the presents under the tree?”

“I’m tellin ya, what we needs to do is force him to get into the spirit.” Reno said, sitting up. “And yah, if you got some. I stashed mine out here.” He pointed at the hallway closet. “What if you tied yourself up for him?”

Blinking, Axel shook his head. “Why would you think that would get him into the spirit?”

“Cuz he likes you the most.” Reno got up from the couch, and walked over to the closet. “I mean, it ain’t like he’s itching to bottom for me. Not like he practically has to beg _you_ to take him like that.”

Axel felt his face grow warm. “Shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about. He likes it just fine when you do that for him.” He got up from the couch, and headed back to his room. “What’s wrong with me liking being on the bottom?” He grumbled under his breath, not wanting to justify why he preferred it that way.

“You know I’m right, yo!” Reno called out, laughing out loud. Axel ignored him, and headed into his bedroom.

He picked up the gifts he had bought for both of his boyfriends, and headed back into the living room. “Come on….If ya tie yerself up, it’ll soften the blow of all of our decorations.” Reno was waiting for him under the mistletoe, with two red ribbons - one a larger ribbon, the other, a smaller one.

“I thought we were going to tie him up.” Axel bent down, pressing his lips against Reno’s in another quick kiss, before walking over towards the Christmas tree. “I like that idea better.”

“We will, we will! But, come on. You can’t say that when he walks through that door, and sees ya standing next to that tree, all nekkid and tied up as a present for him, his jaw is gonna drop down to th’ floor.” Reno held the ribbons up in his face, as he stood back up from arrangement the presents under the tree.

Knowing that Reno was sort of right, Axel gave a small nod of his head. “Fine. But, if this doesn’t work, and we’re both thrown out of his bed, then what?”

“Don’t worry, Axe. You know it’s not going to be as big of a deal as you’re making it!” Reno said, his hands on the hem of his shirt. “Now, come on. He should be here soon. I’ll do somethin’ too, okay? That way we’ll be even steven.”

“If you’re wrong, Reno…”

“You can kill me.”

“Good.”

…

The strain of the plastic bags weighing down his arm was making Roxas worried he wasn’t going to make it to the apartment without one of them breaking. He had specifically told Reno to not park in the second spot, because he knew he was going to be carrying a lot of groceries. But did the redhead listen? No, of course not. So now, he had six bags on each arm, his back precariously hunched over as he tried to figure out how he was going to get his keys out of his pocket.

“If they locked the door…” He placed his hand on the doorknob, hoping that they had not done it, even though he was constantly reminding them to always lock it behind them. Even if someone was home, he prefered to keep the door locked. No sense in keeping it open, for any Tom, Dick or Harry to wander in out of the street. Except their apartment was close to the top floor, and their building was gated. The knob gave a little, as he gave it a quick twist, opening the door. “Oh, thank goodness.” He decided he wouldn’t be too mad at them, as it saved him from having to drop everything on the floor.

As he walked into the apartment, he tilted his head. “What...is that playing?” He sighed, all the anger he had pushed aside from the door being unlocked suddenly returning full force as his eardrums were assaulted by the wishy washy tune he had grown up with as a teenager. “If that’s Mariah Carey playing, I’m going to kill whoever put it on.”

“Oh, lighten up already!” He heard Reno yell at him from somewhere in the apartment. “It’s Christmas, Roxie!! You gotta just get over it! I LOVE THIS SONG!”

He almost turned around to walk out of the apartment, as Reno began to sing in a terrible falsetto, doing a good job of drowning out the real song. He walked over to the kitchen, and set the bags down on the floor. He began to twist his wrists in circles, trying to lessen the pain that suddenly appeared, as the pressure of the bags was suddenly gone. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. “I’m serious, Reno!! Turn this shit OFF!”

“Geez.” Reno appeared in the living room, and quickly pushed the button, making the horrid song stop, only to be replaced by another holiday song.

“Are you kidding?” Roxas started to put the groceries away. “Why are you torturing me? First, I told you to not park in the spot underground. But did you listen? No.” He slammed the cupboard, after placing the canned goods away. “And then, you didn’t lock the front door. Again.” He put the bottles of champagne in the fridge, deciding it would be nice to have some decent booze for their night off together. But, he was slowly beginning to change his mind, as he heard a song about wanting a hula hoop.

“Oopsy.” Reno leaned over the counter, batting his eyelashes. “I didn’t mean ta, ya know.” He picked up a bag. “Want me ta help ya put this away?”

“Don’t you dare.” Roxas grabbed the bag out of his hand, and began to put the perishables away. “Where the hell is Axel? He didn’t get called into work, did he?” He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, and poured himself some iced tea.

“He wasn’t out here when you got home?” Reno asked, clearly surprised by Roxas’ question. The blonde narrowed his eyes, and stared at him. “What?”

“Where is he? What’s going on?” He walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. He stopped when he saw the garland that was around the doorjam. “What the hell is that?” He pointed at the offending greenery.

“Looks like garland to me, yo.” Reno said, a grin on his face. Roxas could hear his heart beating in his ears, the anger returning once more. “We thought it’d be nice to decorate for Christmas.”

“I told you both that I don’t care about Christmas. This music is more than enough. Why’d you do this?” Roxas asked, staring at Reno. “Answer me!”

“Because we thought you’d change your mind, once you saw how nice everything looked.” Roxas felt his anger drain away as he heard Axel’s voice. But where was it coming from?

Roxas turned around, and dropped his cup on the floor, the glass shattering upon impact. He stared at where Axel stood, not quite sure what he was seeing was correct. He stood in front of what looked to be a completely decorated tree, with presents scattered underneath. But that wasn’t what he cared about. What he cared about was that his other lover was completely naked, except for two red bows. One rather large one that was tied around his shoulders and chest, and a much smaller red bow, which was wrapped around his semi-erect cock.

“Where are your clothes?” Roxas knew the question was a stupid one, but he couldn’t help but ask. The Christmas tree didn’t seem so bad now, not with Axel wrapped up in that manner. He forgot about the shattered glass on the floor, and walked over to where the redhead stood.

Axel’s emerald eyes glowed, as the lights on the Christmas tree shimmered. “I think someone stole them.” He wore a smirk on his face, as Roxas stepped even closer to him. He looked over, and met Reno’s stare, the other redhead wearing a knowing smiling.

“Did you put the tree up?” Roxas asked, eyes traveling down to the second bow. “And why are you wrapped up like this?”

“He’s yer present, yo.” Reno stood behind Roxas, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roxas leaned back against the other redhead, feeling a bit lightheaded. “You gonna stay mad at us for decoratin’?” 

He didn’t take his eyes off of the smaller bow. “I guess I can let it slide.” He could barely hear some sort of waltz tune playing, another Christmas song. “Did you guys do this while I was out?”

“It was either then, or hit you over the head and make you pass out.” Axel chuckled softly, staying perfectly still in his spot. “This is my favorite song, you know. It’s not Christmas until I hear this song.”

“Ya, I know. I had to listen to it over and over and OVER.” Reno complained, slipping his arm around Roxas’ waist, pulling the blonde against his body. “What da ya say, Roxas? You sure you ain’t mad at us?”

“If you’re my present, does that mean I get to unwrap you?” Roxas asked, no longer ashamed that he was still staring at his lover’s cock, which seemed to be growing in size.

“Not until you tell us you can tolerate Christmas for us.” Axel said, watching as Roxas’ eyes continued to stay downcast. He gave a small flex of his cock, smirking when he heard the blonde inhale. “Once you do that, and agree to what we’ve got in store for you, then yes. You can unwrap me.”

Roxas felt warm. “Fine. Only because you’re being so nice. But, can we stop the music? Please?”

“Nope.” Reno said, shaking his head, nuzzling the side of Roxas’ neck. “But, we’ll make it easy on ya. We’ll be going back to the bedroom, so you won’t have to hear it.”

Closing his eyes, Roxas leaned back against Reno’s body. “I guess I can accept that.”

“Good.” Axel grabbed Roxas’ hand awkwardly, with the limited use of his arms that he had, and casually walked Roxas towards the hallway. He stopped walking, once they got directly under the doorway.

“Axel? Did you forget where we’re going?” Roxas asked, tangled in Reno’s arms, but holding on tight to Axel’s hand. “Or, is it because you know the music is making me cringe?” The song that was now playing sounded like the cast of that musical tv show they attempted to watch together on Thursday nights. Sometimes, they watched the DVR version, since Axel’s schedule was subject to change at a moment’s notice. Roxas waited patiently for his lover to answer him.

“Look up.” Axel said, his eyes raising upward.

“Up?” Roxas was clearly confused. He looked up, and only saw the ceiling of the hallway. “But I don’t understand why.”

“Look directly above yer head, sweetheart.” Reno’s lips brushed against his ear, sending a shiver through Roxas’ body.

Doing as the redhead said, he glanced up and saw the bushel of branches all tied together. “Mistletoe? Really?” He head his voice come out in a surprised squeak, causing his cheeks to become inflamed.

“You know what you’re supposed to do when you’re under the mistletoe with someone, right?” Axel asked, letting go of his hand.

“Um….” Roxas was afraid to admit it. As much as he loathed Christmastime, this was one tradition that he couldn’t neglect. He stood on his tiptoes, and kissed Axel’s cheek quickly, before sinking back down to the ground.

Axel snorted, shaking his head. “Oh, no. That won’t do, Roxas.” He bent down, and let his lips ghost against Roxas’, stealing the blonde’s breath away.

Helpless to his lover’s soft kiss, Roxas parted his lips, wanting to familiarize himself with Axel’s unique taste. As his tongue darted out cautiously, he felt the brush of two different tongues, moaning low as he realized both Reno and Axel were kissing him. They all huddled together under the mistletoe, experimentally rubbing their wet muscles together. Roxas moaned lower, as Axel’s hand brushed against his arousal, followed by Reno’s hand lightly touching his ass. He pulled back from the kiss, looking back and forth between aqua and emerald.

“Bedroom?” He quickly darted down the hall, leaving the two redheads in his wake, both wearing identical smiles.

Looking over at Reno, Axel spoke quietly. “You got the items ready, yeah?”

“Pfft. Of course I did, yo.” Reno winked his left eye. “Just get in there, and let ‘im unwrap ya, and I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Bet you wish you were the one unwrapping me.” Axel kissed his other lover teasingly, his heart beating quicker as he heard Reno groan low.

“Fuckin’ tease.” Reno gently pushed him away, as Axel began to laugh.

“Did you forget about me?” Roxas called out, as he sat on the bed, surprised that his lovers weren’t right behind him. He heard their footsteps, and knew that it would be Axel that would enter first, thanks to getting to know both of their gaits. The door was pushed slightly open, and there was his wrapped present, wearing a smirk on his face. “What is it?”

Axel motioned with his index finger coyly, bringing Roxas to the edge of the bed. “You are wearing too many clothes, Roxas.” He knew that Reno was behind him, but needed to make sure the blonde would go along with their game. “You should strip for us.” He stepped out of the way, revealing Reno to be carrying their portable stereo.

“No.” Roxas shook his head. staring at the machine that was now playing a song from the movie about a grown-up who thinks he’s an elf. “You can’t be serious.”

“Do you want to unwrap your present?” Axel gave a small thrust of his hips, pushing his cock with the red ribbon around it to be near Roxas’ face. The blonde thought about just pulling on the bow with his teeth, bypassing the need to take off his clothes in a dance to the duet that was playing on the stereo, but he knew Axel would retaliate later.

He stood up from the bed and walked away from the two redheads. “You guys are really serious about this Christmas stuff, aren’t you?” He began to pull the sweater he was wearing over his head.

“Yo, you suck at this strippin’ business.” Reno said, leaning against the door. Roxas rolled his eyes, as he began to sway his hips in time with the music. “Much better.”

Both of the redheads stood quietly, watching as Roxas peeled off one piece of clothing at a time, revealing his pale body to the two of them. “What about you, Reno?” Roxas called out, pulling one of his socks off. “You are just as dressed as I am. Why aren’t you getting naked too?”

“You suggestin’ you want me naked, sweetheart?” Reno’s aqua eyes were simmering. Roxas nodded, as he pulled off his second sock, tossing it as seductively as he could into the pile where he had put his sweater and shirt. “What da think, Axe? Should I strip fer him?”

Axel took the stereo from Reno, giving him his answer. He changed the tune to another sultry Christmas song, the one that Roxas had first begun stripping to slowly fading away. His eyes went back and forth between his two lovers, knowing that Roxas was about to get a surprise, but didn’t want to spoil it. Therefore, he kept his eyes on the blonde, itching to be untied from his confines, as he wanted to help Roxas take off his clothes.

As the last piece of clothing was taken off of his body, Roxas dropped his boxers into the heap of clothes he left on the floor, finishing his seductive dance with a thrust of his hips. He met Axel’s eyes, and saw the same desire that was coursing through his veins there. “Are you happy?”

“Is my cock hard?” Axel asked, smirking at the surprised expression on Roxas’ face. “What?” He saw those cerulean eyes were no longer looking at him, and were now looking over at his redheaded counterpart.

“You sure you still hate Christmas?” Reno grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Cuz, yanno, it’s not like you can have this every day.”

Roxas’ eyes were glued to Reno’s groin. Instead of wearing a ribbon around his cock like Axel was, they had been very careful to wrap it up as if it were its own Christmas present. They had had a hell of a time trying to get the wrapping paper to stay put, even with copious amounts of tape. Good thing the redhead preferred to be clean shaven, so it wouldn’t hurt when it was time to reveal himself. Never mind Axel’s wandering hands problem, not that Reno ever complained about it. His dick was all wrapped up in red and green tartan Christmas paper, with a small silver bow stuck on the end.

“How’d you do this?” Roxas asked, fascinated that the paper hadn’t torn when the redhead and taken off his clothes. “You did this, didn’t you?” He looked over at Axel.

“Someone had to do it.” Axel grinned. “You ready to open your presents now?”

“On one condition, yo.” Reno interrupted Roxas’ affirmation.

The blonde looked at him. “What? Condition?”

“Ya gotta let us fix you up as a present for us.” Reno grinned, stepping to stand next to Axel. The blonde looked between the both of them, and knew that it was futile to put up a fight.

“You know you can’t say no.” Axel set the stereo on the dresser, turning the music down.

Roxas bit his lower lip, and gave a small nod of his head. “Alright, fair enough. But, I can unwrap you guys first, can’t I?

“What do you think?” The two redheads shared a glance. “I kinda like the idea of wrapping him up first. Then we can all unwrap each other together.” Axel grabbed the necessary tools from behind the dresser, where they had decided to stash the supplies earlier.

Reno hummed thoughtfully. “I dunno….”

“How about I just unwrap one of you?” Roxas tried to bargain with them, as he just really wanted to get the show on the road, but it seemed like his two redheaded lovers were going to make this a torturous process. “Is that fair?”

The two looked at each other. “Which one of us do ya want to unwrap?” Reno looked into his eyes. “Cuz, ya know, this is kinda itchy and it’d be nice to let it all out, if ya know what I mean.” He winked, causing the blonde to blush.

“Fair enough.” Roxas said, still trying to hide his blush as he walked over to where the other two stood, and placed himself in front of Reno. “You sure you don’t mind?” He glanced over at Axel.

“Not at all, Roxas.”

He reached down and began to peel off some of the tape with a gentle tug. “Ouch!” Reno said, making him stop what he was doing instantly.

“Did I hurt you?!” Roxas became worried, afraid he had hurt him by accident.

“Nah, just kiddin’, yo.” Reno grinned, waving his hands in front of his body. “Continue to unwrap yer gift, baby.”

He rolled his eyes, as he began to pull more tape off. “You’re such a dick.” He exposed a tiny bit of the top of his cock, and soon was working on the wrapping paper stuck around his sac.

“It’s in yer hands, so yeah.” Reno snorted at his own joke, making both Roxas and Axel groan at the lameness of his reply. “Tough crowd.”

Roxas pulled off more of the wrapping paper. “How have you stayed soft? Do we not turn you on any more?” He gave Reno’s balls a gentle squeeze, the wrapping paper still around his cock crinkling a little as he began to grow hard.

“Sheer will power.” Reno admitted, groaning softly as Roxas’ hands continued to massage his sac. “The paper may fall off on its own, if you keep touchin’ me like dat.”

Blue eyes locked onto emerald, and Axel gave a small nod of his head, egging Roxas on. “Oh, really? Is that a challenge?” He cupped Reno’s sac with the palm of his hand, tickling the underside with the tips of his fingers.

“Fuck, Rox…” Reno began to moan brazenly, thrusting his hips forward. The sound of the paper unfolding was starting to drown out the music, as Reno became fully erect. The tape split, and soon, there was just a flimsy piece of wrapping paper. The small bow was still on the paper, as it clung precariously to the top of his cock. “Told ya…”

He kneeled down on the floor, and gently bit the piece of paper with his teeth. Giving a gentle pull, he got the wrapping paper off of Reno, and set the wrapping paper in his hand. Roxas gave the tip of his cock a soft kiss, before standing back up.

“Nnngh. You both are horrible teases.” Reno grumbled, grabbing the ribbon from Axel’s hand.

Wiping the side of his mouth, Roxas gave a small shrug. “I take it Axel teased you?”

“Can you blame me?” Axel rested his chin on Roxas’ shoulder, batting his eyelashes playfully at the other redhead. “I had to put all that wrapping paper on him.”

“Nuh-uh. You did the tape, yo. I did the paper.” Reno flexed his dick, grinning as the two men moaned in unison. “Hurry it up, and let’s get Roxy all wrapped up.”

Roxas was led to the bed, where both men sat on either side of him. “What are you going to do to me?”

“We told ya, if you ain’t gonna participate in this holiday, we’ll just have to make you festive.” Reno pulled Roxas’ arms up, as he began to adorn his chest with a large green bow, similar to the red one that was around Axel’s body.

“But I haven’t complained…” Roxas admitted, groaning softly as Axel began to handle his hardening arousal. “W-Wrapping it up?”

“Something like that.” Axel mumbled, concentrating on keeping the blonde’s cock wrapped up nicely. But he could hear his soft moans, and could feel him throbbing a little in his hand, making Axel want to just stop what he was doing, and take his lover’s cock into his mouth.

Reno took two more ribbons, and wrapped them around Roxas’ wrists. The blonde had no idea what was happening, but went along with whatever the two men saw fit. He trusted them immensely, and this whole Christmas thing was starting to not be such a bad thing. He gasped softly, as he was tied to the headboard, his arms raised above his head.

“W-What?” Roxas asked, looking at his bound arms. “Why?” He moaned lower, as Axel’s hand moved expertly around his sac, the cool touch of the paper making Roxas’ hair stand up.

With a few cuts of tape, Axel secured Roxas’ cock in the paper, allowing enough space for him to grow more erect. “To teach you why we love this holiday, and why we love you.”

“Love?” Roxas groaned low, as both men kneeled on the bed on either side of his body. “I grew up hating Christmas because of my family. I’m sorry that it’s difficult to break old habits.”

“But we’re yer family now,” Reno’s hands played with the bow around Roxas’ chest, and pulled on the smaller bow on Axel teasingly. “And, as such, we should all enjoy this holiday together.”

Axel rolled his hips, wishing that the redhead would stop what he was doing, and just get rid of the damn bow, but he knew that it was Roxas’ job to do that. “We are family, right?” He asked, straddling himself over Roxas’ chest, sitting above where the bow rested.

“Yes, we definitely are.” Roxas tried to lift himself up, to be closer to Axel’s perky cock, but couldn’t because of how his arms were bound. “Reno…” He whined, tugging his wrists. “Take them off!”

The other redhead chuckled softly, as he sat between Roxas’ legs. “Nope. Yer stayin’ put. Why? You wanna unwrap Axel’s present? Is that it?”

“Yes,” Roxas moaned low, as he looked up into Axel’s emerald eyes. “I want to.”

“Use your teeth,” Axel mouthed to him, as he moved higher up on Roxas’ chest. The blonde groaned, waiting for him to move closer, so he could do just that.

Once the tip of his cock was near his lips, Roxas grabbed onto the smaller bow with his teeth, and turned his head, feeling the bow begin to pull. Axel wanted to feel those pink lips against his skin, becoming even more aroused than he already was. As the bow finally came undone, he watched as Roxas tossed his head back in a silent cry, the ribbon fluttering down to lay next to the pillow.

Turning around, he saw that Reno had removed all the wrapping paper, his mouth now greedily sucking on the blonde’s cock. Axel moaned low, watching as Reno bobbed his head, watching as those lips performed just want he wanted to feel on his own body. He lifted himself up, and held onto the headboard, as he placed his cock against Roxas’ lower lip, as his mouth was opened, expelling another low moan.

“Can I?” Axel asked, his patience wearing thin, but refused to do something the blonde did not want. He had learned that mistake the hard way, in a previous relationship, and had sworn to himself to not do that with either Reno or Roxas. He cared about the both of them too much to do that.

Roxas lifted his head, and let his lips settle around the tip of the redhead’s cock, moaning low as he felt Axel push his hips forward gently. Putting his concentration into Axel, his hands fisted as he pulled on the makeshift restraints. He was both cursing and praising Reno in his head, for he enjoyed not being able to move, even though he really wanted to touch both of his lovers. Through the actions of his mouth, and the vocalization of his moans, he could only hope that both men knew he was loving what they were doing to his body.

As he moaned a bit louder, Axel’s grip on the bed frame increased. He knew he was close, but wanted to wait until he knew Roxas had finished first. Rolling his hips, he looked over his shoulder and met Reno’s eyes, as the redhead sucked harder on Roxas. He almost lost it, seeing the look in Reno’s eyes, as Roxas’ hips bucked against his face. He felt Roxas’ mouth stop moving for a moment, as a higher pitched muffled moan began to happen, signaling the blonde’s completion. He heard Reno swallow audibly, groaning low in his throat. Without another moment of hesitation, Axel turned his head back around, and looked down into Roxas’ cerulean eyes. Those eyes were begging him to finish, as Roxas’ mouth started to move once more. Axel cried out as he let go, enjoying the sensation of how Roxas’ tongue continued to rub against his cock, as he swallowed down his release.

Breathing deeply through his nose, Roxas didn’t want to pull away from Axel just yet, but could tell that the redhead wanted to move. Relaxing his jaw, he sighed softly as Axel moved off of his chest, and sat on the bed next to him. He felt Reno’s mouth slip off of him at almost the same time, taking up a spot next to where Axel sat.

“Should we untie him now?” Reno asked, playfully teasing Roxas’ inner thighs. “Or should we tie up his legs next?”

“Untie me, please.” Roxas requested, his voice a little breathless. “Not that I don’t mind this,” he pulled on his restraints a little, “but I would like to touch the both of you.”

Axel smirked, as his hand went to untie his right wrist. “Since you’re being such a good sport about all of this, I suppose we can allow it.”

“What’re ya gonna do for ol’ Reno?” The other redhead untied Roxas’ left hand, both men laying soft kisses on the red marks that were there. “Cuz, lil’ Reno is really needin’ some attention, if ya know what I mean.”

Roxas pushed himself up onto his elbows, placing a kiss on the top of both of their heads. “I know what I’d like to do.”

“More like who, hmm?” Axel said, lifting his head up, before stealing a kiss from Reno. He enjoyed teasing the redhead all too much, and soon felt himself being pressed against the bed by him. He moaned low into the kiss, enjoying the taste of Roxas still lingering on his tongue. Axel was becoming just as hard as Reno was, as his tongue flicked against his, sweeping around gently in his mouth to get more of that essence.

Roxas moved over, pulling both men to lay lengthwise on the bed, rather than sideways. They both moved willingly, still tangled up in each other’s mouths as their kiss raged on. He pressed his body against Axel’s, moaning softly against his shoulder as he felt his hips push backwards against him. He let his cock slip between his asscheeks, grinding against him slowly.

Breaking off the kiss, Axel moaned low, leaning his head back. “Roxas…” He turned his head, and searched for the blonde’s lips blindly. He soon found them, and as their tongues touched, he moaned softly as he tasted his own spunk on the blonde’s tongue. Their kiss was gentle, nowhere near as commandeering as his kiss with Reno had been, but he liked it better that way. As their lips moved together, he could feel the tip of Roxas’ cock push against his entrance.

He pulled back, to look back at Reno, who had settled himself up higher on the bed, his left leg now perched on Axel’s hipbone. Understanding what the redhead wanted, Axel pushed his hips forward, his own cock now teasing the other redhead’s entrance, his body mirroring what Roxas’ was doing to his own.

“Fuckin’ do it,” Reno begged, as his hips rocked against Axel’s body.

Axel sank into Reno’s body slowly, pleased to find that the redhead was already prepped, no doubt touching himself while he had been sucking off Roxas. He leaned his head back as he felt Roxas penetrate him agonizingly slow. He arched his chest, as Roxas’ hand slid across the front of his body, moving towards his lower stomach. He thrust his hips forward hard, moving with Roxas’ thrust, as the blonde sank deeper into his body. He bit Reno’s shoulder, groaning loud as Roxas found his sweet spot almost immediately, making his lower stomach drop at the sensation.

“Nngh…” Reno moaned loud, as Roxas’ hand found his prize. He began to stroke the redhead’s girth, as he pushed himself back into Axel’s body.

As their bodies moved together, Axel began to pick up the pace, forcing Roxas to move with him, if he was to stay seated inside of him. Each time he pushed his forward, then back, a delicious wave of pleasure flooded his body, enjoying both sensations simultaneously. He could feel Roxas’ hand on his lower stomach, as Reno frotted against it, rubbing himself against both Roxas’ hand and his body. He could feel the pre-cum coating his stomach, as he pushed himself deeper into the redhead’s body, biting down harder on his shoulder. He knew that Reno enjoyed the rough play, and was more than willing to give it, while Roxas preferred to control things at his own pace, which Axel thoroughly enjoyed.

Roxas could feel himself getting closer to the edge, beginning to pound faster into Axel’s body. As his cock slipped deeper inside of him, he could feel the redhead’s inner walls tightening around him. He moved his hand faster on Reno’s cock, that familiar throb against his palm signaling that Reno was just as close as Axel was. Roxas lived for when the three of them climaxed together, as it happened so rarely, and this was the perfect storm. He bit down on the back of Axel’s neck, thrusting himself in as deep as he could go, and began to feel Reno’s warmth start to spread over his hand. At the same moment, Axel’s body clamped down hard around his cock, the sounds of both Axel and Reno’s climaxes pushing Roxas over the edge with them.

Perfectly satiated, Axel gently slipped out of Reno, as his leg left its perch on his hip. When he moved his body, he felt Roxas slip out of him, leaving him feeling a little empty. All three panted softly in unison, the stereo still playing the holiday music. He turned to lay on his back, and welcomed both Roxas and Reno to rest against his chest, placing both arms around their backs.

“See? This is what Christmas is about. Family enjoying fun activities together.” Axel gave both men a gentle squeeze.

Roxas snorted, and shook his head. “This isn’t any sort of normal family activity, Axel.”

“But, we’re not really your typical family, are we, yo?” Reno stifled a yawn with Axel’s chest. The sudden warmth sent a shiver through the redhead’s body.

“No, but I don’t think I’d want this any other way.” Axel admitted.

“Are we going to do this again on Christmas?” Roxas asked, relaxing into the redhead’s warmth as his eyelids became heavy.

“If you’d like to,” Axel looked down and saw Reno was looking up at him. Before any of this, Roxas threatened death to the two of them, whenever they would even say the word ‘Christmas’. But, it seemed that the blonde had warmed up to their love of the season, now seeing where the joy came from in celebrating the holiday. Reno wore a similar smile on his face, as the two looked over at their barely awake lover.

“Mmm… I would.” Roxas gave a nod of his head. “I love this song…”

Axel’s eyes widened, as the song that was playing was the one that had been playing when Roxas had first returned home. The blonde began to snore softly, snuggling against Axel’s chest, his hand resting on Reno’s forearm.

“Did he just…?” Reno whispered quietly, glancing back up at Axel.

The redhead nodded his head. “I believe that he did. Looks like what we planned worked.”

“We really gonna do this again on Christmas?” Reno asked.

“I don’t see why not. Why?” Axel asked, speaking quietly, as Roxas snored against his chest peacefully.

“Next time, I wanna switch.” The redhead wore a devious smile on his face, making Axel’s heart rate pick up.

“I’m sure he’d like that. But, only if we can keep listening to Carpenters Christmas album.” Axel said, as the stereo began to play another song of Karen Carpenter.

Reno lifted his head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You got it. What do you think we should have planned for when he wakes up?” He rested his head back on Axel’s shoulder.

“Who knows? For now, let’s just relax.” Axel’s arms squeezed both of them gently once more, happy to be in the position that he was in. “We can decide in a little bit.”

“Got it. Hey, Axe?”

“Yeah, Reno?”

“You ever question our relationship?”

“Not at all. You two are the best things to happen to me.” Axel said with confidence. “You’re my family. No one else matters to me except for the two of you.”

“Glad we make you feel that way, yo.”

“Me too..”

The two fell quiet, as they listened to the music fill the room, mixed with the soft snores of the petite blonde who had finally accepted Christmas into his heart. Axel couldn’t be any happier than he already was. This is what this time of year was about. Love and warmth. And he currently had both in his arms, with a large smile plastered on his face. And he was going to have it again in a few days time, thanks to the Grinch’s admission that he wanted it to happen.

This was definitely going to be the best Christmas yet.


	3. It's Complicated - RokuNo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought these two deserved their own little vignette. Hope you like it! :) A*R*R Secret Santa prompt - snowman building

  **It's Complicated - RokuNo (T rating)**  


The street was white winter wonderland, snow having fallen the night before and through the morning. It was early afternoon, as two collegiate students made their way across it, heading towards a park where there were a bunch of other fellow students were enjoying their time in the white powder. Roxas’ boots sunk into the snow, making him almost faceplant, had it not been for the man beside him. He turned and looked at him, hoping the embarrassment that he felt wasn’t showing on his face. “Thanks. Guess I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“S’okay, yo.” The guy he had been seeing off and on, Reno Sinclair, said. Reno was unlike anyone he had dated before. He was someone Roxas was both excited by, and a little weary of. The reason they hadn’t made anything official yet was all because of Roxas’ decision, not the redheads’. He was constantly teasing him, proposing to be his boyfriend, but Roxas would just brush it off.

It wasn’t that he didn’t find the redhead attractive. That wasn’t it at all. It was just….Reno was different from any other guy he had dated. His long, red hair that he kept in a ponytail, mixed with the red crescent tattoos under his eyes were both very striking, and two major turn on’s for the blonde. But, the redhead had a habit of swearing a lot, and tended to enjoy both drinking and smoking, two vices that Roxas liked to dabble in when he was with him. They always had fun together, whenever when they went out, and _always_ had fun in the bedroom, when they ended up there. Thinking about it, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t decided to just give in to the man’s wishes.

“Earth to Rox…. You okay there?” Reno snapped his fingers in front of Roxas’ face, snapping him out of his trance. Blinking a few times, he heard the redhead laugh. “Ah, welcome back.”

“Thanks,” Roxas looked down at his hand, and saw that he was still holding onto Reno’s hand, almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world. “You want to go over towards where those people are already building an army of snowmen? Or do you want to go and build one by ourselves?”

Dragging him towards where the group of other students were building the army, Reno turned and looked back at him, making his heart melt a tiny bit. “Over here, yo. It’s more fun to build with a bunch of people, don’tcha think?”

“I guess so,” Roxas muttered. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he actually preferred to be alone, but he would try and see it as a fun experience. He was just happy to be outside with the redhead, and honestly didn’t care how they got their snowman built. He dropped the bookbag on the ground, and touched the redhead’s ever present goggles that he wore on his forehead.

“What is it?” The redhead pulled his thick gloves out of his back pocket, and adjusted his goggles. “They slippin’ or somethin?”

He shook his head. “No. But, I thought it would be fun to put them on the snowman.” Roxas pulled his own gloves out of his bookbag.

“Ya think so?” Reno pulled them off of his head, and handed them to him. “I think ya just wanna build a Reno snowman, cuz ya think I’m hot.” He winked, making Roxas turn his head to the side, to not show how affected he was by the small gesture.

Roxas shook his head “No, it’s nothing like that. I just thought it’d be something different, since the rest of these people seem to be using baseball caps, or hats, or scarves.” He pointed to the different snowmen in the immediate area, which all had what he listed off, plus a few that had on assorted womens’ clothing. One snowlady had on a bra and matching panties, and was surrounded by a bunch of giggling sorority girls. “I  mean, come on.”

“And here I thought it was cuz you just wanted to finally admit you think I’m hot, and will finally agree to go out with me.” Reno stepped close to Roxas, and gave his butt a firm squeeze, making the blonde yelp in surprise. “Gotcha!”

Reno darted away before he could do anything to retaliate. Grumbling, Roxas began to gather up snow for the base of their snowman. He saw that the redhead was doing the same, as the two began to work together to build a large enough bottom.

“Do you have any plans this evening?” Roxas asked, as their gloved hands brushed against each other, before he moved his to gather up more snow. “Or, you just had some free time, and decided that doing this would be more fun than whatever you had planned?”

The redhead chuckled softly. “Ya know, if yer gonna invite me over, I don’t have a problem with that.” Reno brushed some snow that had landed on Roxas’ shoulder.

“Are you just going to tease me, or actually answer my question?” He tried not to be snarky towards the redhead, but sometimes he just brought it out in him. Roxas flicked some snow at him, pleased to see that he wasn’t able to dodge it in time, making him laugh.

“That wasn’t fair, yo!” Reno wiped off his face, a smile still plastered there. Roxas held up his hands in defense, which seemed to appease the other man. “Fine, I’ll answer yer question. No, I don’t have plans after this. Already did my homework for my lab tomorrow, so I got no plans. You?”

Roxas began to start building the middle of their snowman. “Me, what?” He wore a playful smile on his face, watching as Reno began to push some of his hair off of his face. “Miss your goggles?” He couldn’t help but tease him, since Reno tended to be the one that teased him the most.

“I do, but I can live.” Reno flicked some snow at him, retaliating for the attack earlier. Roxas laughed, and shook it off of him, refusing to engage in a snowball fight. They were here to build this snowman, and he wouldn’t be swayed in any sort of fashion. “And do ya have any plans tonight?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t have any plans. But….if you feel like it, you’re more than welcome to come over to my dorm? My roommate is gone for the night.” Roxas felt the heat return to his face, afraid he was being too forward with the redhead.

“Want about dinner? Ya wanna order some pizza or somethin?” Reno said, not at all phased by what Roxas had just admitted. He was too busy concentrating on building the head to their snowman. “Or feel like grabbin some ramen or somethin?”

Roxas grabbed the scarf out of his bookbag, and tied it around the snowman’s neck, handing the redhead his goggles back nonchalantly. “Either sounds nice. Or we could go sit down at a nice Italian restaurant?”

That got Reno’s attention. The redhead turned and looked at him, his lips curled up in a small smile. “You askin’ me out on a date, Roxas?”

“Since you keep asking me, and I keep saying no….Perhaps I am.” He answered truthfully, returning the man’s smile. “I mean, if you’d rather keep this as a ‘no labels’ kind of thing, that’s okay too.”

Warmth spread over him as he was suddenly enveloped tightly by the redhead, squeezing him in a hug so tight he could barely breathe. “No labels?! I’ve been askin’ ya to be with me for so long now!” Reno spun him around in a circle, hugging him tighter. “Course I wanna be with ya with a label, silly!”

“Can’t….breathe…” Roxas grunted, arms trapped by his sides thanks to Reno’s impromptu choke hold.

“Shit!” Reno dropped him back down, as he gasped for breath. “Sorry about that, yo. Got carried away.”

Coughing a little, Roxas shook his head. “It’s okay. I deserved that.” He grabbed the goggles from Reno’s hand, and slipped them back onto the redhead’s head. “Here. They look better on you.” He pulled a pair of sunglasses out of his bookbag, and stuck them on the snowman.

“Yer just bein’ nice now.” Reno’s arms were back around him, this time in a less abrasive hug. Roxas leaned back in his arms, admiring his handy work. “Needs a nose, yo.”

Reaching back into his bookbag, Roxas pulled out a button. “You think this will work? I don’t know where to get coal.” He blushed, and stuck the button in the middle of the snowman’s head, just a bit below where the sunglasses rested.

“Perfect.” Reno hugged him close. “You serious about wanting to be my boyfriend, Roxas?” He spoke into his ear softly, keeping their conversation private from the others that were around them, all laughing and playing.

He gave a nod of his head, placing his hands over Reno’s, that were wrapped around his waist. “I am. Sorry it’s taken me so long to realize that what we’ve got going is a good thing.”

“No worries,” Reno gave him a quick squeeze, before letting go of him. “I knew ya’d come around. All I had to do is be patient.”

Roxas chuckled, and picked up his bookbag. “Well, glad you were. Come on, you want to go get some food now?” He pulled off his wet gloves, and stuck them in his bag. He took Reno’s from him, and did the same, before setting it on his shoulder.

“What time did ya say yer roommate was leavin?” Reno asked, as the two of them began to wander away from their newly finished snowman.

Before he forgot, Roxas turned around and snapped a picture of their handiwork with his cell phone. “He left late this morning. Why?”

“How about we go back there first?” The redhead wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making the blonde smile, as his insides began to become all flustered.

“We can do that.” Roxas said, typing something on his phone. “Guess it’s not official until it’s on here, huh?”

He posted the picture he had just taken of their snowman, and tagged the redhead in it. He changed his status from being 'it's complicated' to ‘in a relationship’. He took his boyfriend’s hand, while Reno took out his phone, no doubt being alerted to what Roxas had just done. Seeing the smile blossom on his face was worth it to the blonde. Maybe he had waited too long, but at least the redhead had indeed been patient with him.

“Let’s get out of here.” Reno took his hand, as their phones began to buzz as notifications began to pour in to their changed relationship status’.

“Back to my dorm?”

“Hells yeah.”

“Then, come on. Let’s go.” Roxas said, turning his phone to silent. The world could wait. All he wanted to do was be with Reno. His now official boyfriend.


	4. Cookies and Distractions - AkuRoku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A*R*R Secret Santa prompt - AkuRoku seme!Roxas w/ burned cookies leading to an angry Roxas who seeks vengeance for the redhead who ruined his perfectly homemade dough. XD

**Cookies and Distractions – AkuRoku (Rating – Explicit)**

The warmth of the oven kissed Roxas’ face, as he opened the door to put the cookie sheet he was holding in to bake. Except, there was a distraction behind him, who was doing their best to get Roxas’ attention back onto them.

“Rox-as….” Axel’s steamy breath tickled the back of his neck, as he placed the sheet onto the top rack of the oven. “I’m so horny for you right now. It was such a terrible day at work.”

Knowing just how bad work could be sometimes, he turned around. “Well, if you’re suggesting we go back to the bedroom, then we had better make it quick. I’ve got exactly 12 minutes until these cookies are done baking.”

“More than enough time!” The redhead grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards their shared bedroom.

He usually wasn’t swayed so easily, but his boyfriend knew what his weaknesses were, and his hot breath on the back of his neck had made his cock perk up almost immediately. He fought with Axel’s hands, as they both tried to take off his pants. Axel stumbled over something that was on the floor, before landing on his back on the bed.

“Someone’s in a rush.” Axel murmured, pulling on Roxas’ belt loops. He hadn’t bothered to wear a belt, as the pants he was wearing were already a bit snug, and the oversized shirt he wore hid the fact that he had no belt.

Stepping out of his pants, Roxas left behind his underwear. “Yeah, well. I told you, I’ve only got a certain amount of time.” He reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, where he kept a few different lube options. “Do I need to stretch you?” He looked into his lover’s eyes. There was a look of pure, unadulterated lust on his face, making Roxas moan softly in response.

“No,” Axel shook his head. “I’m still good from this morning.”

The two had woken up in a rather randy mood, and instead of hitting the snooze button seven times, they had decided to fool around some. In fact, it was one of the reasons that Roxas had decided to bake when he got home from work, as he was still in such a good mood from their early morning tryst. There was something very satisfying about going to work, knowing the marks that he had left on his lovers’ body would be inconspicuous to his coworkers, but that the redhead would feel them all day. Roxas had been in a semi-aroused state almost the entire day because of it, and when he fell for his lover’s trick, he couldn’t bother to say no to it. He had wanted it just as badly as him, except he didn’t have a bad day. He was just horny.

Popping the cap open on the lube, Roxas began to drip some onto the tip of his cock, but was stopped by Axel’s hand. He let his lover take the bottle from him, and kneeled down on the bed, his knees spread a bit. Axel poured some of the liquid onto his palm, then set the bottle back on the nightstand, and began to rub his hands together.

“I like this warming stuff.” Axel’s fingers began to tease the underside of his cock, a sharp shiver ran through Roxas’ body, as he thrust his hips forward. “Seems like you like it too.”

“Your hand is what I like,” Roxas moaned low, humping himself against the wetness on Axel’s palm. The heated liquid was quite the unique sensation, as it was first very cold, but then increased its warmth quickly. He wanted more of it on his cock, and wasn’t afraid to say so. “Wrap your hand around me…”

The redhead moaned softly, as his fist closed around the base of his dick. “Is that what you want, Roxas?” His hand began to glide up towards the crown, coating him more with the warming liquid.

“Yes,” Roxas closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. His hips stopped moving, as he let Axel do the work for him, enjoying how his hand felt on his body. “Don’t make me come,” he pleaded quietly, both knowing that he could do it soon. Axel knew the right way to twist and pull his cock in just the right manner. Just thinking about it was making his cock start to throb, and he quickly placed his hand around the redhead’s wrist, stopping the gentle motion of his strokes. “S-Stop.”

Axel kept his hand still. “Will you take me from behind?”

Their eyes met as the question was asked. Roxas sucked in his breath quickly, as he gave a simple nod of his head. Their morning session had been in a missionary style, one that Roxas enjoyed a lot. But, what the redhead was suggesting happened to be his favorite position, and he knew the redhead liked it almost as much as he did. There was something primal about engaging in the act in that manner, as Roxas rather enjoyed being the dominant one in the scenario. Not that he wasn’t already with the other positions, but doing it doggy style was something he only allowed himself to enjoy once in a while. And now, with Axel actually suggesting it? He would never even dream of denying his lover’s request.

“Turn around,” Roxas said, as the redhead let go of his cock with a soft release of his hand. He grunted low, missing the pressure that Axel’s fist had given him, but knew it wouldn’t be long before that pressure returned, in a greater measure. He reached over and grabbed the warming lube, as Axel obeyed his quiet command. Pouring some of the liquid onto his index and middle finger of his left hand, he placed the two fingers against Axel’s entrance, rubbing it gently.

“Nnngh….Roxas…” Axel had been kneeling on the bed, but soon fell forward, balancing his weight on his wrists, as Roxas slipped one finger into him. “I told you… I’m still good…”

Pushing his finger until it was all the way inside of the redhead’s heat, Roxas placed a soft kiss onto the middle of his back. “I know, but I want to make sure you’re good and ready. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sometimes, the pain is nice.” Axel moaned low, as he pushed his hips backwards. Roxas had added his second finger, and was gently pushing the two fingers in as one. “You know me.”

“Masochist,” Roxas chuckled darkly, scissoring his fingers a little. He could feel how stretched it still was. Rotating his hand, so that his palm was facing upward, he stretched his middle finger out, seeking the redhead’s bundle of nerves that would make him feel good.

“ROXAS!” The redhead shouted, as his fingers dug into the sheets, pushing his ass back once more.

“Found it.” He grinned, brushing against that same spot once more, loving the soft whimpers his lover was making. He pulled his fingers out slowly, touching the sides gently as his two fingers left the warmth. Wiping off his two fingers on the side of the bed, he poured a little bit more of the lube onto the tip of his cock, and watched as it slid down.

Axel’s head was buried into the pillow, as his knees began to spread apart more, leaving himself wide open for the blonde. Roxas got behind him, and rubbed his cock along his entrance, teasing the redhead. Axel lifted himself back up off the bed, and gave a low moan, as one particular rub pushed the tip into his body.

“Need you,” Axel groaned again, as Roxas settled his hands onto the redhead’s hips. He kept the tip just barely inside of him, making the red squirm a little. “Please,” he begged in a low voice.

Roxas pushed his hips forward, as he sank slowly back into his lover’s body, as if he had never left it. Both men moaned in unison, as he began to go deeper inside of him. As soon as he was fully sheathed, Roxas stilled his hips, not wanting to make this session go fast. Although, there was something in the back of his mind, telling him that faster would be better, but with the gentle vice of Axel’s body around his cock, he could care less. Digging his nails into the soft flesh of his hips, he pulled himself out just a tiny bit, before slamming himself back into his body.

“Y-Yes…” Axel’s head fell forward, as Roxas began to set the rhythm. Roxas watched his face, for the tell tale signs that he had found his prostate again, as he kept searching for it with every thrust of his hips. After one particular deep push, he watched Axel’s eyes fly open, and his mouth drop with a silent cry.

“Gotcha again,” Roxas moaned low, as he aimed to hit that spot with each thrust of his hips. Letting go of both of Axel’s hips, he kept himself buried inside of him, while he grabbed the bottle of lube once more.

“What...the fuck...are you doing…?” Axel asked, clearly upset that Roxas had stopped his  movements.

Pushing his hips forward, while keeping his balance, Roxas smirked. “Shut up. You’ll be thankful in a second.” Once the lube was coating his right palm, he put his left hand back on his hips, and steadily pushed himself back in as deep as he could go.

“Much better,” Axel groaned, spreading his knees more on the bed to force the blonde to go further into his body.

As he found his lover’s spot one more time, Roxas wrapped his right arm around his body, his hand finding his cock blindly. Axel tossed his head back with another loud moan, as the warmth of the lube began to work on his girth. Roxas moved his hand slowly up and down, cupping at the tip of his cock, before slipping back down to the base with a gentle grip. He moved his hips faster, as Axel bucked into his hand, just like he had done to the redhead earlier. Kissing his shoulder, Roxas guided Axel to be balanced on his knees, just like him. Axel’s arms wrapped around the back of his neck, as he arched his chest upward, his hips moving with Roxas’ thrusts. Peeking over his shoulder, Roxas wanted to watch his lover orgasm, as he could feel him throbbing against his palm, and knew it wouldn’t be long until that happened. The grip on the back of his neck was painfully arousing, as he began to pound harder into his lover’s body. Axel’s moans were cascading out of his mouth, increasing in pitch as Roxas had finally found his bundle of nerves at this angle. He cried out, as Axel’s body clamped down on him, the warmth of his release soon coating his hand. He began to climax with him, seeing white as his hand kept moving over his lover’s cock, not wanting to stop until he knew he was absolutely finished. His own orgasm stretched on for a bit, finally scratching that itch he had had all day long.

Axel let go of his neck, and fell back to being on all fours, as they both panted hard. Roxas let go of him slowly, feeling him grow flaccid in his hand. With a gentle push, he pulled himself out of his lover’s body, and laid down on the bed, his heart still beating fast. He felt Axel’s hands on his arms, and didn’t bother to push away as his lover pulled him up towards him, to enjoy a nice post-coitus cuddle.

Nuzzling the side of his neck, Roxas finally began to breathe with ease. “Love you…” He lifted his head up, and kissed Axel’s lips softly. Axel was still panting, but nowhere near as hard as he had been before.

“Love you more,” Axel’s arms squeezed him in a gentle hug, one that Roxas sank into.

He kept his head against his neck, and inhaled deeply. “Huh.”

“What is it?” The redhead nuzzled the top of his head, the soft spikes of Roxas’ blonde hair doing no damage to him.

Roxas pulled away, and took another deep breath. “It smells like something is burning.”

“Maybe the neighbors are cooking something. Don’t worry about it,” Axel pulled his head back towards his neck.

He took another deep breath. “No, it doesn’t smell like it’s coming from the neighbors….SHIT!” He jumped out of Axel’s arm, and onto the floor, cursing loudly. “Shit, shit, shit, SHIT.” He hurried out of the bedroom, and made it to the kitchen, just as the smoke alarm began to go off.

Grabbing a towel, he opened the oven door, as smoke began to billow out of it. With lightning speed, he turned off the oven, and grabbed his oven mitt, to take the now burnt cookies out. He set the cookie sheet on the counter, groaning loud over the sound of the fire alarm. It stopped suddenly, thanks to the redhead that was now walking towards him.

“What’s the matter?” Axel asked, looking down at the blackened cookies.

“What’s the matter??” Roxas dumped the offending objects into the trash. “You knew I was baking, and you let me forget!”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “No, I didn’t. You just forgot. How’s that my fault?”

“It’s your fault because of what we just did!” He threw the pan into the sink. “Now, our apartment smells like burning, and there’s a cloud of smoke in here. Why don’t you be helpful, and open a fucking window.” Roxas grabbed the leftover cookie dough, and began to put into into the trash.

Axel walked over to the window, and opened it, being careful to not flash the entire neighborhood. “You don’t have to be so rude about it. It was an accident. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Oh? How? I don’t want to even bother again.” Roxas set the bowl into the sink, and ran the faucet, while pouring a little bit of dish soap into it. “And this dough was so good. Gah.”

The redhead stepped behind him, and wrapped his arms around his body. “Don’t be upset. They’re just cookies.”

Roxas tried to fight against him, but knew that the redhead was right. “Sure, they’re just cookies. But they were supposed to be a gift for the new girl at my work. To make her feel acclimated. But no, we had to go and have sex, and you made me forget about them.” He pouted, refusing to be welcomed into the redhead’s warm body.

“Quit being such a bitch. I said I’d make it up to you.” Axel lips hovered near his ear, kissing his bottom lobe. The action sent a shiver through Roxas’ body, one he wasn’t able to hide. “See? You’re already becoming less tense.”

“It’s still your fault.” Roxas kept up with the pout, as he casually turned around to face the redhead. Sneaking his hand back behind him, he found the wet sponge he had rinsed off.

Axel’s eyes were closed, as he hugged him closer to his body. “Are you saying you are upset because we just had mind blowing sex? Because you shouldn’t be. You should be happy that we can still turn each other on, as much as we can.”

“Oh, I liked the sex part.” Roxas lifted the sponge up, and began to squeeze the water onto the top of Axel’s head, who quickly jumped back and had a horrified expression on his face. “But, you still made me forget!”

“Roxas!!” Axel shouted, shaking his head as water flew everywhere. “I swear to Gaia, I’m going to -”

He dropped the sponge back into the sink, and raced out of the kitchen. “Serves you right, you big jerk!” He ran into the bedroom, laughing as he heard Axel chasing after him.

He was thrown onto the bed, while the redhead’s spikes were no longer spiky. “Are you happy now?” Axel asked.

“Maybe.” Roxas grinned, touching his wet hair. “You look terrible.”

“Thanks, jerkface. So do you.” Axel kissed the tip of his nose. “Sorry about the cookies.”

Roxas pulled the redhead down towards him. “So, what was that about making it up to me?” He pressed his lips against his in a soft, searing kiss.

“Oh, so you want that _now_ , do you?” Axel asked, groaning softly as their semi-hard cocks began to grind against one another.

“Maybe…” Roxas rolled them, so that Axel was on his back. “Only if you swear to never distract me again. Not when I’m baking.” He thrust his hips, moaning low as their frotting made his libido spike.

“Fair enough,” Axel leaned his head back. “I won’t distract ever again.”

“Liar.” Roxas rolled his hips more.

“You said it, not me,” Axel agreed. “But I can distract you now, yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Then, let’s get on with it.”


	5. Little Black Bag - AkuRokuNo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A*R*R Secret Santa prompt - ‘Chocolate Involved’. This is set in the same ‘world’ as ‘Merry Xmas’, but non-holiday related. :)

**Little Black Bag – AkuRokuNo (Rating – Explicit)**

“I’m home!”

A voice rang out, as the door closed. Both Roxas and Reno were sitting on the couch, watching tv together, anxiously awaiting for their partner to return home. Axel had said that he had a special surprise for the two of them, but he wasn’t due home until after his shift at the bar. Which happened to be an early night for the redhead, thanks to the generosity of his boss.

He walked into the living room, and held up a large black bag. “You guys still want your surprise?” Axel shook the bag, smiling as his two lovers eyeballed him.

“If we say no, does that mean we don’t get ta hang out?” Reno teased, catching the redhead’s eye. He winked playfully, before Axel could go off on a tirade.

“What? Why would we say no? We were just talking about what the surprise could be.” Roxas rolled his eyes, and stood up from the couch. He walked over to where the redhead was, and stood on his tiptoes. His lips brushed against the upside down purple triangle, and stayed on his tiptoes to speak into his ear. “I know _I_ want to know what the surprise is.”

Axel almost dropped the bag on the floor, surprised by his boyfriend’s boldness. Shaking it off, he kissed Roxas’ baby soft cheek, before placing his hand on the small of Roxas’ back, easing him back to be level on the ground. “I need you two to go back to the bedroom. This is going to take me a little bit, but trust me. It’ll be worth the wait.”

“We gotta get naked for ya, Red?” Reno walked over to where the two of them stood, and gave Axel his own quick kiss on the cheek, which the redhead was more than happy to return. His lips hovered over the red crescent tattoo underneath his eye, drawing a soft groan from Reno.

“Like I would ask you to go back to our bedroom and stay in your clothes.” Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas snickered behind his hand. “I think he’s being facetious, Axel.”

“I know.” It was now Axel’s turn to give both of them a wink. “Now, go. But, no touching each other until I get in there, got it?”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Reno grabbed Roxas’ hand. “Come on, let’s get back there, so we can leave Axel alone.”

Looking back over his shoulder, Roxas gave Axel a small smile, and then walked easily with the other redhead into their bedroom. The sound of the door shutting made the redhead smile, as he headed into the kitchen to prepare his surprise.

“What do you think he got?” Roxas said, as the two of them began to strip out of their clothes without any preamble. He had wanted to take off Reno’s clothes for him, but since the other redhead had requested they didn’t do anything without him, he wanted to respect his wishes. He snuck a quick peek down, and saw that Reno was rubbing himself over his pants lewdly, which made the blonde groan. “Oh, would you quit it?”

“Saw ya checkin me out.” Reno grinned, removing his hand. “I was just teasin’ ya.” Reno yanked his tshirt over his head quickly, and threw it in the hamper. “Ain’t got no idea what he’s got planned. But, a black bag? Can only mean one thing, yo.”

Pulling off his pants, Roxas threw them into his clothes hamper, hating to leave a mess on the floor. “Oh? And just what does a black bag signify?”

“Porn.” Reno smirked, as he stripped out of his pants. He didn’t bother to throw them towards the hamper, leaving them with the other pairs he had scattered throughout the bedroom. Both Roxas and Axel had given up begging him to put them away, and just let it be the one habit their lover refused to break for them.

Roxas almost choked on his spit. He began to cough hard, trying to recover his shock. Reno began to pat him on the back, before he shrugged him off. “I’m fine.” Roxas shook his head, as the redhead moved away from him. “What makes you think it’s porn? And how would you even know?”

“Oh, I know, sweetheart. Ol’ Reno has bought a lot of those nondescript bags before.”

“When?” Roxas asked, clearly intrigued by this new information. “And just what need do you have in a shop like that? And why do you think Axel bought us porn?” He didn’t want to think that the other redhead had decided the three of them needed to spice up their antics in the bedroom, when he thought they were doing just fine.

“Because it’s fun ta shop in those stores, duh.” Reno reached out to the touch Roxas, but quickly stopped as he remembered what Axel had asked. “Look, maybe I’m wrong. But if I ain’t, you owe me a $10.”

“That doesn’t answer my other question. Why do you think he would buy us porn?” Roxas asked, not giving up on his line of questioning. “And fine. $10. But you’re wrong. He didn’t buy us porn.”

“Eh, I’m sticking to what I said. He totally got porn for the three of us to watch. Probably some sick ass shit, that’s gonna make all our cocks rock hard.” Reno laced his fingers together, and slid his arms up over his head, cradling the back of his head as he thought about the possibilities.

Roxas tried to not let the panic show on his face, as he didn’t think Reno was right, but what if he was? He had never really cared about pornos before, but if that’s what his other lover was into, then he supposed he could get used to the idea. Only if they set rules for it. No watching it alone, or with their other partner. It could only be viewed by the three of them, at the same time. He ran a hand through his soft tufts, sighing softly.

“What is taking him so long?” He glanced over at the door, hoping the other redhead would walk through it. He tried to listen, to see if he could hear his footsteps, but heard nothing. “It’s too quiet. It shouldn’t take this long for him to unwrap a dvd.”

The other redhead smirked. “So, ya finally admit it’s a porn?”

“No, but - “

The blonde stopped talking as the door began to open. “Sorry, guys. Didn’t mean to make you wait so long.” Axel walked into the room, holding onto a towel. “Ah, good. You both listened, and are naked.”

“What’s in the towel, yo?” Reno asked, trying to touch what was in Axel’s hand. He pushed his hand away and shook his head. “Awww, come on!”

“Stand over by the bed, please.” Axel asked. “Then, I’ll tell you what it is.” He looked at Roxas, and smiled softly. “You too, please.”

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach bouncing around fast, making his palms sweat. Axel still wasn’t sure what had possessed him to pick up this item, but it sounded so delectable, that he couldn’t resist. And keeping his lovers in suspense was only adding to his nervous energy. He held onto the object in his hand, protected by the towel, as he waited for both his lovers to stand near the bed, next to each other. Once they were in the position he wanted them in, he walked over to them, and sank down to his knees.

“So, I went to a shop on my break, and saw this and thought it might be fun to experiment with. If you don’t like it, I won’t be offended, but give it a try first. That’s all I ask.” Axel removed the towel, and held up a jar of what looked like…

“Body frosting?” Roxas said, relief evident in his voice. “You got chocolate body frosting?”

“Mmmhmm.” Axel nodded his head, and took out a glob of it with his first two fingers on his right hand. He began to spread the warm chocolate frosting on the tip of Roxas’ cock, blowing on it gently, so it didn’t burn him. He heard him inhale quickly, and looked up at him. “It’s not burning you, is it?”

“No.” Roxas moaned, shaking his head.

“Good.” Axel took more of the chocolate out of the jar, and repeated the action on the tip of Reno’s cock. He had the same reaction as Roxas, which sent a shiver through Axel’s body. He hoped that his hand wasn’t visibly shaking, because that’s what it felt like to him. Instead of going back to Roxas, he took more of the chocolate out, and began to lather some onto Reno’s girth. “Not burning you, right?”

“Not at all, yo.” Reno’s voice came out an octave deeper than normal, making that nervous energy spike once more. “Feels real good.”

Axel moved over to Roxas’ cock, and began to lather him with more frosting. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to feel better in a moment.” He looked up, and met the redhead’s aqua eyes. Seeing that hungry look there, Axel knew that he had made the right decision about buying this. He saw the same look on Roxas’ face, pleased as all hell to see it there. Setting the jar down, he began to lick the extra chocolate off of his fingers, smirking as both men were groaning at the action.

Pulling his fingers out with an audible _pop_ , Axel put one hand on Reno’s hip, and the other on Roxas’, pushing the two to be closer together. They turned to face each other, the tips of their cocks colliding together, the chocolate smearing along the sides. Raising himself up on his knees, Axel began to lick the tips of their cocks with a swift flick of his tongue, savoring the chocolate. He felt both of them place a hand on his shoulders, as he tried to take both into his mouth at once. He was only successful with wrapping his lips around both of their tips, and gently suckled on them slowly.

“Jesus, Red,” Reno moaned, his fingers leaving Axel’s shoulders to be in his hair. Axel sucked a little bit harder, enjoying how both cocks felt in his mouth, forcing them to rub against each other with his gentle suction.

“A-Agreed…” Roxas’ nails dug into his shoulder gently, as he thrust his hips forward.

He pulled his head back, both of them falling out of his mouth. Axel began to run his tongue along Roxas’ length, wanting to lick up some of the chocolate that was there. Glancing up, he saw that Reno was dominating Roxas’ mouth with a hard kiss, the sounds of their groans adding fuel to his already overwhelmed desire. Since their bodies were still so close together, Axel pulled away from paying attention to only Roxas, and began to lick both of them simultaneous. The kiss the two had been sharing broke off, as they both moaned loud at Axel’s simple action.

“Axel,” Roxas’ lust-filled moan send another tremor through Axel’s body, as his tongue continued to lap up the chocolate from both their cocks. “Clean up Reno, baby...I want to watch you enjoy all the chocolate you put on him.”

Groaning, Axel nodded, and moved to be in front of Reno’s hip. The redhead turned towards him, and began to push the tip of his cock against Axel’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth hungrily, and slipped his lips over the crown, groaning as he tasted both the sweetness of the chocolate, and Reno’s pre-cum. He swallowed him down his throat, licking up all the chocolate in his wake, as his nose pressed against the red kinky curls at the base of his cock.

“That’s it,” Roxas encouraged him, as the blonde stood close to the two of them. Axel was lost in the thoughts of wanting to get all the frosting off, as he sucked harder on the redhead. He could feel Reno’s fingers digging into his scalp, as he began to pull hard on his hair. “Reno…? How’s it feel?”

“So fuckin _good_ , Roxy. You wanna feel how good it is?” Reno gasped, as Axel began to deepthroat him, the chocolate no longer in the equation. Axel had made sure to get it all off of him, as the redhead began to buck his hips gently, pushing himself deeper into the redhead’s mouth.

Roxas moaned low, as Axel looked up at him and met his eyes. “I want you to finish first.”

“You sure?” Reno asked, as Axel closed his eyes, sucking off his redheaded lover once more. “Cuz, I can wait, yo.” Reno’s words were drawn out, as Axel was doing his darndest to get his attention focused back on what his mouth was doing to him. He felt his fingers begin to curl tighter in his hair, successfully gaining the redhead’s audience once again. “M-More,” Reno begged, thrusting his hips forward, forgetting about what had just been said to Roxas.

Axel began to suck on him as requested, turned on by both his moans, and the sounds Roxas was making as he enjoyed this small act of voyeurism. The three did like egging each other on, and this act with the body frosting was no different. Axel felt Reno begin to throb in his mouth, and while he had wanted to make both men come at the same time, he could settle for this. Reno’s hot load began to course down his throat, the redhead moaning loud as he came hard. Axel swallowed it down, the hint of chocolate still on the back of his tongue.

The hands in his hair relaxed their grip, as Axel quickly moved from the redhead’s softening cock, to the chocolate covered cock of his other lover. Roxas was quick to put his hands into the same position as Reno’s, as Axel began to lick the sides, savoring the chocolate he collected off of his salty skin. He knew that Roxas wasn’t going to last too much longer, but wanted to tease the blonde just a tiny bit.

“Axel,” Roxas whined softly, pushing his cock against his lips, the redhead still licking off more of the chocolate.

“Want more, Rox-as?” Axel asked, looking up at him, a glint in his emerald eyes. He could hear Reno groaning at their antics, probably already hard again.

He didn’t wait for an answer, as he slipped his lips over the head of Roxas’ cock, and swallowed him down his throat. Nails were soon digging into his scalp, as Roxas began to roll his hips forward. Axel licked the last of the chocolate off the underneath part of his cock, and could feel that throbbing he had just experienced with Reno start to happen all over. Glancing up, he met Roxas’ eyes, as the blonde’s mouth dropped open in a loud cry, the warmth of his release suddenly coating the back of Axel’s throat. He groaned as he swallowed it down, a little bit of it escaping the side of his mouth.

“Shit. S-Sorry,” Roxas panted softly, as he let go of Axel’s scalp. He wiped off the side of Axel’s mouth with the pad of his thumb. Before he could lick it off, Reno’s mouth was wrapped around his thumb, sucking on it gently. “Reno…”

Axel gently eased himself off of Roxas, cleaning him off more with his tongue. He saw Reno sucking on Roxas’ thumb, with a smirk on his face. He let go of the thumb, as Axel began to stand up.

“That chocolate still good, yo?” Reno asked, as Axel began to strip out of his clothes.

Grabbing it off the floor, Axel took a look at it. “Seems like it’s still melted, yeah. Why?”

“Cuz.” Reno pushed him down on the bed, and put some of the chocolate on his fingers. Axel moaned low as those fingers began to paint the frosting on his chest. “We gotta repay what you just did for us, ya know.”

Roxas grabbed some of the chocolate with his fingers, and began to smear it over Axel’s cock. “He’s right. It’s the least we can do for you, Axel.”

He held onto the edge of the bed with one hand, moaning softly as Reno’s tongue began to swirl around one of his nipples. “You guys…don’t have to do this…” He arched up into his mouth, fond of the nipple play the redhead was engaging in. His fingers found Reno’s ponytail, and began to tug on it gently, as the man started to use his teeth.

“We know that, but it’s what we want to do. Isn’t that right, Reno?” Roxas said, suddenly on the bed between Axel’s legs, licking his cock as if it were lollipop.

Axel spread his legs with a loud moan, both his upper and lower body experiencing intense stimulation. The gentle licks of Roxas’ tongue, mixed with the harsh bites of Reno’s teeth around his nipple was overpowering the redhead’s thought process. He pulled a bit harder on Reno’s ponytail, arching his chest up higher. His other hand found Roxas’ soft spikes, drawing a low moan from the blonde. He could feel the chocolate leaving his skin, as Roxas’ licks became more aggressive. Axel was almost tempted to grab the jar and just dump the rest onto him, as both of their tongues felt so _good_.

A wet warmth surrounded his cock, as Roxas’ mouth finally descended down his girth. Axel’s hips rocked forward, wanting more of that wet heat. It wasn’t often that Roxas went down on him, as he was really into doing it for the blonde. He was really meticulous with his lips and tongue, coaxing loud moans from Axel’s mouth.

“Rox, wait a second.” Reno lifted his head up, no longer attached to Axel’s nipple.

His cock was abruptly left alone, as Roxas lifted his head. Axel couldn’t hear what Reno was whispering into the blonde’s ear, but could see that Roxas was enjoying whatever he was saying. He opened his mouth to ask them what was the hold up, but then was soon being pulled to the edge of the bed, and being forced to stand up.

“What’s going on?” Axel wasn’t sure what was happening, but felt Roxas’ knees behind his own kneecaps, with Reno standing in front of him. He was guided back down, and felt the tip of Roxas’ cock against his entrance, now straddling the blonde’s thighs in a reverse cowgirl position.

Roxas placed his hands on Axel’s hips, guiding him down as he began to sink into his body. “Reno wanted a taste….and I wanted to be buried in you.”

Axel tossed his head back, as Reno bent down, and slipped Axel’s cock into his mouth. He moaned loud, as Roxas slipped into him easily. He had taken a little bit of extra time in the kitchen, making sure to stretch himself, just in case something like this were to happen. His two lovers were anything but patient, just like himself. Sometimes, it was fun foreplaying together, but then it was also fun to already be ready for anything.

“Feel good, Axel?” Roxas’ breath caressed the side of his neck, as he began to rock his hips backwards. “That’s it, control my cock… You know how good it feels…”

He cried out, as his hands found the top of Reno’s head, the redhead sucking hard on him. Axel knew he was a goner, as Reno’s hand touched one side of his ball sac, while Roxas’ hand found the other. Quickly, he reached down and began to stroke Reno’s thickness, not wanting to leave him out. Reno began to buck into his hand, as he moved himself faster on Roxas’ lap. Reno let out a low grunt, as he began to come on Axel’s hand, the redhead never stopping his strokes. Roxas bounced him hard on his lap, and the tip of his cock found his sweet spot. Axel screamed as he orgasmed ferociously, Reno swallowing everything down as he rode out his euphoric climax. He felt Roxas release deep inside of him, falling over the edge only seconds after he had.

Sinking back against Roxas’ chest, Axel panted hard, trying to regain his composure. He felt a towel wipe his hand off, not realizing that Reno had moved away from them. With a helping hand, Axel was pulled off of Roxas’ lap, the soft terry cloth now wiping off his backside. He rested on the bed on his side, no longer panting as hard as he had been.

“Where’d you get that body frosting?” Roxas asked, taking the towel from Reno to wipe himself off.

Axel moved slowly, placing his head on the middle pillow. He sighed softly, as both men followed suit, laying on either side of him. “Found it at an adult store.”

“Hah!” Reno grinned. “I knew it had to be from that type of store.”

“You still owe me $10.” Roxas smirked, snaking a hand around Axel’s middle.

Yawning softly, Axel turned over to look at the blonde. “Ten bucks? For what?”

“Reno bet that you bought some porn for us to watch.” Roxas replied. “And, he was wrong, so he owes me $10.”

The other redhead snorted. “Well, I was sorta right. He did get the stuff from an adult store. But yeah, yeah, I’ll give ya your $10.” Reno kissed both of them softly. “‘Sides, I think we’re both winners in this situation.”

“You mean, all three of us.” Axel yawned again. “Fuck, you guys wore me out.”

“And we’ll keep doing that to you.” Roxas hugged him gently.

“Promise?”

“Promise, yo?”

“Only if you guys promise too.” Roxas said.

Axel rested against Reno’s shoulder, keeping his back pressed against Roxas’ chest. “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

“Me too.” Reno agreed. The two redheads let out twin yawns.

“You two are so cute.” Roxas chuckled softly, loving how both redheads looked thoroughly exhausted. “Sweet dreams, Axel. Sweet dreams, Reno.”

Both redheads muttered something, which Roxas couldn’t understand, followed by soft snores. The blonde smiled, pleased to see both of his lovers so gratified. Their relationship was a unique one, and he was thankful for it each day. He couldn’t imagine his life without his two lovers, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

 

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
